


Harriet Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone

by AtomicKitten30



Series: Harriet Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boarding School, Child Abuse, Genderswap, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicKitten30/pseuds/AtomicKitten30
Summary: What if instead of a young wizard named Harry James Potter, there was a young witch named Harriet Lily Potter. After ten years of neglect and abuse Harriet finds out that she is a witch who is famous for something she can’t remember. She goes to Hogwarts where she enjoys many great adventures and friendships, but also find out that there is a threat to the school.





	Harriet Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone

Harriet Potter quickly woke up and shoved a pair of vintage cat eye glasses held together with tape on when she heard the alarm clock. Harriet had to get up early everyday to get breakfast ready before Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley woke up or she would be punished. She also had to make sure that everything was perfect that day because it was Dudley’s birthday and everything must be perfect for her cousin or else he would throw a tantrum.

Harriet quickly ran out of the cupboard under the stairs that served as her room and ran up the stairs so she could take a quick shower instead of spending the day dirty. After taking her shower, she put on a pair of baggy jeans and a shirt with characters from a TV show that was cancelled ten years ago since the only clothes that she was allowed to have were from the charity from the church close by. She then looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. She was a skinny ten year old girl with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

But out of all the features she had the most distinct one was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on her forehead. She was constantly trying find out how she got it, she kept asking Petunia until she snapped and said that it came from the car accident that killed her parents. But Harriet had a hard time believing this story because she was constantly having nightmares about a bright green light while she heard a chilling laugh.

Thankfully she got ready to get downstairs to start breakfast before the rest of the family woke up. She looked over at the table wondering where she would put the food since the table was covered in presents for her very spoiled cousin. But when Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley walked down stairs, or in the case of Dudley waddled, they didn’t care that she was unable to put breakfast on the table just ignoring the girl that lived with them.

While Vernon and Petunia put their food on their plates, Dudley just counted his presents. When he was done counting, he started to scream and cry while waving his flabby arms around. Petunia tried to reassure him by saying that they would get more presents for him on their way to the zoo. When Petunia hugged him, she was accidentally punched in the face and Vernon chuckled about his son not knowing his own strength.

Harriet was always bitter about how her aunt and uncle spoiled their son compared to how she was treated by them. Last year on her tenth birthday she only asked for a framed photograph of her mother. Harriet thought that it was a very simple request since Petunia was her mother’s older sister. But Petunia’s response was to slap her and lock her in the cupboard under the stairs until the day after her birthday.

After calming down Dudley and opening his many presents, Dudley devoured his breakfast whild Harriet only had the scraps that were leftover. Just then the phone rang and Vernon quickly picked it up. It wasn’t a very long conversation, but whatever it was about had angered Vernon greatly.

”Mrs Figg broke her leg and will be unable unable to watch over her,” snarled Vernon as he pointed an accusing finger at Harriet as if he believed that Harriet was responsible for Mrs Figg breaking her leg. Whenever the Dursleys did anything fun they would make Harriet stay with Mrs Figg, an eccentric widow who owned many cats. Mrs Figg was nice, but spending the day with her was kind of boring.

“It is very inconvenient for her to break her leg today of all days,” said Petunia in a very condescending tones of voice.

“Mum, I don’t want her to ruin my birthday,” wailed Dudley with fake crying.

Vernon and Petunia tried to come up with someone who could watch Harry during the day, but most of their friends were busy for one reason or another.

“You could just leave me here, it is just a trip to the zoo,” said Harriet. If she was left alone on Privet Drive, Harriet could spend the day watching TV, playing with Dudley’s Nintendo system, and have a couple treats.

“And come back to the house destroyed,” said Petunia as if Harriet actually had the ability to destroy the entire house. But then again strange things did happen around Harriet. One time Dudley had chased Harriet around the school yard to try and beat her up and then she suddenly found herself on the roof of the school. Since the school thought that she snuck onto the roof as a prank, she was given detention that day and called Petunia.

When Petunia brought her home, she grabbed Vernon’s electric clippers and shaved off Harriet’s long auburn hair before she locked her in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the day. Harriet cried herself to sleep thinking about how her classmates would mock her for her shorn hair since they already mocked her for her the clothes she got from the local charity when the Dursleys could afford better clothes for her. But when she woke up the next morning, her long hair was back. Petunia yelled at her, but she didn’t try to shave her hair again.

“Since we can’t find anyone to take her for the day and we can’t trust her alone, she will just have to come along,” said Vernon. Since they had to leave soon, Petunia couldn’t protest and Dudley had to stop his fake crying since they heard the car holding his friend, Piers Polkiss drove up.

* * *

After a long lecture and many threats from Vernon, Harriet was allowed into Vernon’s new car. In spite of the people that she would have to spend the day with, Harriet was going to have a very good day. Piers was just as bad as Dudley when it came to bullying her. He was a boy that was the same age as Dudley and Harriet that reminded her of a rat. Piers would follow her around and pinch her hard enough that it would leave bruises on her arm. Any time Harriet would tell any professor about this, they would usually say that Piers had a crush on her. If someone thinks that a good way to express affection is to harass someone, then I don’t want anything to do with that person, thought Harriet.

Once she was at the zoo, Harriet enjoyed her time there. She was able to enjoy a cone of strawberry ice cream while looking at the animals. Since the Dursleys didn’t want to look like bad guardians, they let Harriet be part of the birthday package that made it so she could enjoy all the treats she wanted and she was going to take advantage of that. At this point she found herself laughing at a giraffe that made her think of Petunia when she used her long neck to look over fences to try to find the next scandal in her neighborhood.

For lunch she had the best fish and chips ever and even got Dudley’s Knickerbocker Glory after he threw a fit about his not having enough ice cream and they had to make him a new one. After that, they made their way to the reptile house and that was when things got weird.

Aside from the owls, this was Harriet’s favorite part of the zoo. Harriet groaned in annoyance when she saw Dudley hit his large gusts against the glass enclosure of the boa constrictor to get it to wake up while Piers watched. When the snake didn’t wake up, Dudley threw his arms up in annoyance and stormed away as Piers followed.

Harriet the walked to the enclosure and gently pressed her forehead against the cool glass. “It must be annoying to have kids run up to your enclosure and knock on it trying to get your attention while you just want to sleep,” said Harriet softly. To her shock, the snake woke up and looked at her as if it understood her.

“Can you understand what I am saying,” asked Harriet with excitement in her still quiet voice. As a response the snake nodded at her.

“Can you tell me what Brazil is like,” asked Harriet. She remembered seeing on the sign next to the enclosure that said that the boa constrictor was from Brazil and she wanted to learn about another country. The boa constrictor hung its head down sadly used its tail to point at another sign that said that the snake was bred in captivity.

“I can understand how you feel, my parents are dead and I have no family. I live with an aunt, uncle, and cousin, but with the way they treat me, I would hardly call them family,” said Harriet.

She then felt someone roughly grab her arm. “How did you get that to pay attention to you,” shouted Dudley. When Harriet refused to give him an answer, she was thrown to the ground by her much larger cousin.

Dudley then raised his fists to hit the glass again, but before the fists could connect with the glass, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the enclosure. People started to scream when the snake slid out of the enclosure. “Brazil here I come,” said the snake happily as it slid by Harriet which made her start to laugh.

* * *

Thankfully the zoo workers and the guests thought that what happened was an accident, so Harriet was able to leave without any trouble. But when they were in the car, Piers and Dudley started to talk about how it looked like Harriet was talking to the snake before the glass disappeared. Vernon said nothing, but Harriet knew that she was in trouble.

After Piers was picked up by his parents, Vernon dragged Harriet into the house. He kept shouting about how he never should have taken her in. “Maybe you should have taken me to an orphanage,” shouted Harriet.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we are doing you a favor,” said Petunia who sounded both disgusted and offended at the same time.

Vernon just threw Harriet into the cupboard under the stairs before slamming the door shut and locking it. I am not going to cry, thought Harriet in anger as she glared at the door and picked herself off the ground. But in spite of how it ended, this day wasn’t that bad.


End file.
